


Небо не бывает изумрудным

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Claude Frollo, Genderswap, Male Esmeralda
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Ваша честь"По её коже пробежали мурашки от его мелодичного бархатного голоса.
Relationships: Esméralda | Esmeralda/Claude Frollo
Kudos: 3





	Небо не бывает изумрудным

— Что за прозвище такое странное — «Эмеральд»? — пробормотала Клаудия, знакомясь с делом обвиняемого. Молодой цыганский парень, что устраивал на улицах Парижа какой-то хаос, если верить словам свидетелей, выпрашивая деньги у прохожих и пугая приличных девушек своими вызывающими танцами. Ещё и козла всюду с собой таскал, не исключено, что приученного подворовывать овощи и выпечку из лавок.

Клаудия давно перестала жалеть тех, кто ищет лёгкого заработка. Жизнь порядочного человека может быть трудна, но совесть и законопослушание должны перевешивать всяческие сомнительные помыслы, которые, пока она жива, не останутся безнаказанными.

На заседании Эмеральд не сводил с неё изумрудных глаз, чем раздражал и вместе с тем заставлял отвлекаться, чтобы отвечать неизменно холодным, бьющим больнее любого приговора взглядом.

Он помогал своей семье, что было бы благородно и похвально, не выбери он не тот путь. Симпатичный и обаятельный, Эмеральд мог получить честную работу, если бы приложил достаточно стараний. А теперь помощь семье обернётся очередным позорным клеймом.

Его увели после оглашения приговора. Эмеральд не был убийцей и не совершал крупных краж, а потому в качестве наказания за нарушение общественного порядка получил тюремный срок длительностью в полгода. Достаточно для того, чтобы переосмыслить приоритеты. А ей — забыть о его пронзительных глазах

В следующий раз они встретились спустя несколько месяцев. Клаудия складывала пакеты с покупками в багажник своего чёрного Ситроена, стараясь не оборачиваться и подавить дрожь в чересчур напряжённых плечах. _Он_ ей не померещился. Рядом с улыбающимся Эмеральдом всё так же бежал его рогатый питомец, а сам парень не излучал ни грамма мстительности или злобы, когда приблизился к Клаудии беспечной походкой.

— Ваша честь, — по её коже пробежали мурашки от его мелодичного бархатного голоса.

— Сейчас не время и не место для твоей клоунады, — сорвалось с её уст уж слишком неуверенным шипением. Улыбка Эмеральда стала шире. Сделав ещё один шаг, он, к окончательному ступору Клаудии, совершенно беспардонно чмокнул её в кончик длинного носа, подмигнул и скрылся в ближайшем переулке.

Щёки Клаудии вспыхнули — само собой, от стыда — она пробормотала проклятие, захлопнула багажник и, оперевшись на него бёдрами, подняла уставший взгляд к небу.

Жаль, что оно не бывает изумрудным.


End file.
